For You I Will
by flowinthestream12
Summary: Freddie & Effy are concerned for each other's healths. This is set 3 months after Effy tried to end her life at Freddie's grand-dad's nursing home. They are officially an item in this story. Rated M for swearing and sexual content in future updates.
1. Worry

The sun was bleeding through the window of Effy's bedroom, illuminating her striking face ... which was smeared with make-up. She had always been bad about cleaning her face before going to sleep. Effy was lucky that she was blessed with porcelein skin. She squeezed her closed eyes and furrowed her soft brows, running a hand through her greasy copper hair. Her stomach growled loudly and she realized she was trembling.

_How long had it been since she last ate_? Effy opened her eyes, the color of zircon gemstones, and pushed herself up gently, careful not to jumpstart the pounding in her head. Her last memory was of her and Freddie, her boyfriend of three months, passed out together on her bed. Effy squinted around her generously-sized bedroom. He was nowhere to be found. Freddie had promised her that he wouldn't leave her. Where was he?  
"Freddie?" she called, her accented voice cracking.

She could smell her foul breath, a result of passing out before she could brush her teeth. Effy swung her long pale legs over the foot of her bed and staggered out of her room down the hall to her bathroom. She was wearing black boy briefs that had lace along the waistband and translucent lace covering her ass. The front was solid and had a tiny green bow at the center. She was wearing a white polo shirt of Freddie's.

He may be a skeletal boy, but, his clothes hung off of her more than they did on him. Effy pushed open the cracked bathroom door with her knee and began brushing her teeth. Once she was done, she splashed water on her face to wipe her cracked black eye shadow off. It ran down her high cheekbones like demonic tears. Effy licked her lips, watching them run down to her delicate jaw line.

Freddie trudged his long feet up the stairs and gazed into Effy's room. He was nearly six feet tall and was very thin. He had brown eyes, tawny skin, and glossy black hair that was nearly reaching his sharp jaw line. Effy had been teasing him about needing a haircut lately. He had been neglecting his health while making sure his girlfriend improved hers. Her smiles and laughter, her cries of climatic pleasure whenever he entered her, were his great rewards for his dedication. He wanted to be her for the rest of his life.

He hadn't felt this way about anyone before her. He _enjoyed _taking care of her, even if she scared him more than half the time. It was nice to feel needed, important, ... loved. Freddie had been convincing himself with each passing day that soon Effy will be healed enough to be independent of him. He didn't know how he felt about that and hated himself for not being certain.

He was wearing only his boxers and checkered knee-length pants over them. It was boiling in England today. He hoped that he could take Effy out to get a frozen lemonade. He saw that her blankets were crumbled up and tried not to panic. It had been a long, long time since Effy slit her wrists at his granddad's nursing home. He needed to be able to trust that she could be left on her own.

As calmly as he could, he called down the hall, "Baby?"  
Effy gasped at the sound of his voice and feverishly smudged the black tear tracks on her cheeks with her fingers. She didn't want him to see her crying, she didn't want to worry him any further. He was so lovely and careful with her. She wanted to be strong again for him. She could see his health wasting away while he made sure that she was fed and watered 24/7.

He had even gotten himself hired to support her along with taking classes. Freddie heard the bathroom fossett running and closed the distance between him and his love. Freddie smiled when he found her cleaning her face and clapped his hands on the doorframe, swaying forward and backward cheerfully.

"Sorry, I just wanted to freshen-up," yawned Effy, turning to smile at him once the tear tracks were completely faded.

Freddie grinned down at her and cupped her face, "I bet you're hungry. I was too stoned last night to cook you anything -"

"What about you, Freddie? When was the last time you filled your belly?"

Freddie chuckled, "Don't worry about me. Want to help me make pancakes?"

Effy drew her eyebrows up in concern, about to argue her worries further, then smirked as a plan formed in her aching head, "Sure."

"I love you, honey." he said, his voice muffled as he kissed her hair while speaking.

Effy took his hand and he led them out of the bathroom, "You have no idea how much I love you, Freddie."


	2. Deal

Effy bounced onto the counter top in the kitchen and watched Freddie push the hardening batter on the large pan, "If you ate as much as you fed me, you'd be strong enough to pick me up like you used to."

"I'm fine, Effy." Freddie murmured, turning the stove off and scooting the hot pancakes with the spatula onto a large plate. "I'll show you."

Freddie places his skinny hands on her waist and Effy put hers on his shoulders, "Don't _hurt_ yourself, babe."

Freddie lifted her up high and Effy was surprised at how much strength he still had. As he lowered her, she coiled her legs around his tiny waist and clung to him, kissing his dark lips.

"See?" He said, his voice trembling slightly.

Effy rolled her striking eyes and unwrapped her legs from around her stubborn boyfriend, "I'll make you a deal."

"I'll make no deals concerning your health," he chuckled, though Effy could detect a inkling of sternness in his tone.

"I'll take a bite for every two you have," she said, folding her arms across her chest. "It hurts me to see you weak, Freddie. You of all people should know how that feels."

"I just lifted you off a countertop," he chuckled.

Effy adjusted her crossed arms and squinted up at him with playful determination. Freddie glared at a spot on the wall over her head and Effy watched him internally deliberate his options. After a few moments, he pouted his lips and nodded which made Effy giggle.

"Fine. But, only because I'm fucking famished." He stuck his tongue out at her and pulled a chair out for her while reaching with his other hand for the plate of pancakes.

Effy blinked her thick eyelashes up at him, "Not because you love me?"

Freddie cupped her face and pressed his warm lips to hers, "Satisfied?"

"Almost," she smiled against his lips.


	3. Reward

For the first time in a long while, Freddie could feel the waistband of his drawstring pants pressing against his naturally tan skin. He had grown accustomed to having a concave stomach as did his internal organs. In no time at all, his stomach was full.

But, Effy was piercing her fork into the pancake again and Freddie groaned, "I'm gonna fall into a food-coma."

Effy giggled as she dipped it into a pool of syrup, "Hmm, I was hoping we could do something that'll burn off all this." Freddie recognized that mischievous glint in her arresting blue eyes and she nodded with a grin, "I _could _do it alone. Only it wouldn't be as fun."

Freddie chuckled as he forced down another bite, "I'll see what I can do."

Effy watched him eat another bite and said quietly, "I love you, Freddie." Freddie was about to say it back but his mouth was still full of pancake and she laughed openly as bits of cake fell back onto his plate, "Gross!"

Freddie's hollowed cheeks reddened a little as he swallowed quickly, his eyes watering a little, "Ha-ha, almost forgot to laugh."

He frowned as Effie kissed a piece of pancake at the end of her fork dripping with syrup before placing it inside her mouth and leaned across the table close to him, "Kiss me."

Freddie stood up a little in his seat, sucking in his stretching belly, and pressed his brown lips to hers. She tasted like caramel. Effy parted her lips and Freddie felt something other than her tongue enter his mouth. He pulled away from her and chewed the piece of pancake she had placed in his mouth.

"Fucking sneaky little bi-," he said thickly as he swallowed the cake.

"I love you," said Effy, giggling into the back of her hand.

Freddie coughed hoarsely, "I love you, too. But, I can't fit anymore. I'm stuffed."

Effy pouted, "It's alright. There's always lunch and dinner."

She giggled when Freddie's dark eyes widened. She circled around the table and mounted him. Her lips still tasted like caramel when Freddie's tongue slid in and out of her mouth.

Freddie pulled up from her lips, "Aren't we supposed to wait an hour before vigorous physical activity?"

Effy felt something press against her ass while sitting on his hips, "I don't think you'll last an hour."

Freddie's hips bucked underneath her and Effy hurriedly stepped aside so that he could push down the waistband of his drawstring pants. He then grabbed the back of her legs and pulled her roughly back onto him. Effy gasped as she landed precisely for his cock to enter her. The plastic chair felt cold and slippery beneath his bare ass. Effy's legs were folded on either side of his protruding hip bones and she started to writhe against him.

Freddie grazed her throat with his teeth while pulling his polo shirt off of her. Their breaths were coming in and out deeply, loudly, hungrily. He grunted as she contracted her muscles around his cock slipping up and down inside of her. Her underwear by her vagina had been pushed aside by his cock and the fabric tickled his pulsing erection. Freddie tangled one hand in her messy hair and one as the base of her back.

Her breasts were pressed against his chest and their hearts were pounding. Effy sucked hard on his collar bone and he groaned, "I fucking love you, ugh!"

In the back of his mind, he knew he should have left to get a rubber. But, the rest of his mind was telling him it was okay as long as he ... too late. The mounting pressure in Freddie's cock was released inside of Effy. He became limp in his chair and Effy tucked her head beneath his sharp jaw.


End file.
